cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Busey
Gary Busey (1944 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Magnificent Seven Ride!'' (1972) [Hank Allan]: Shot to death, along with Robert Jaffe, by Lee Van Cleef. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Buddy Holly Story'' (1978) [Charles Hardin 'Buddy' Holly]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen), along with Gailard Sartain and Gilbert Melgar. (It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but I believe it ended with some on-screen text relating the facts of the crash.) *''Straight Time'' (1978) [Willy Darin]: Killed by Dustin Hoffman. (Thanks to Michael) *''Let's Get Harry'' (The Rescue) (1986) [Jack]: Killed in a battle with the Colombian forces while he and the group try to save Mark Harmon. (Thanks to Michael) *''Lethal Weapon ''(1987)'' ''[Mr. Joshua]: Shot in the chest by both Mel Gibson and Danny Glover, after Gary breaks away from the other officers arresting him. (Thanks to Gary) *''Hider in the House'' (1989) [Tom Sykes]: Shot to death by police when he tries to kill Mimi Rogers. (Thanks to Michael) *''Predator 2 ''(1990) '[''Peter Keyes]: Bisected when the Predator throws a razor-sharp disc at him. (Thanks to Gary) *Point Break' '(1991)' [''FBI Agent Angelo Pappas]: Shot by one of Patrick Swayze's thugs. (Thanks to Michael) *''Wild Texas Wind'' (1991) [Justice Hayden Parker]: Killed by Dolly Parton. (Thanks to Michael) *''Under Siege'' (1992)'' ''[Commander Krill]: Killed in an explosion when his submarine blows up. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Firm'' (1993)'' ''[Eddie Lomax]:Shot in the chest by Dean Norris in Gary's office. (Thanks to Gary) *''Drop Zone'' (1994) '[Ty Moncrief]: Thrown from a building by Wesley Snipes (who parachutes to safety); he lands on a truck below. (Thanks to Gary) *'''''Surviving the Game (1994)'' ''[Doc Hawkins]: Killed in an explosion after Ice-T traps him in a booby-trapped room. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man with a Gun'' (Gun for Hire; Hired for Killing) (1996) [Jack Rushton]: Shot in the back by Jennifer Tilly as Gary is about to shoot Michael Madsen. (Thanks to Gary) *''Lethal Tender'' (Deadly Currents) (1997) [Mr. Turner]: Betrayed and shot to death by Kim Coates. (Thanks to ND) *''The Rage'' (1997) '[''Art Dacy]: Killed by Lorenzo Lamas. (Thanks to Gary) *Soldier' '(1998)' [''Captain Church]: Shot in the stomach by Jason Isaacs. (Thanks to Gary) *''Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms'' (1998) [Otto Mazur]: Killed in a fight with Jeff Wincott. (Thanks to ND) *''Hot Boyz'' (Gang Law) (Video, 2000) [Tully]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Snoop Dogg. (Thanks to Michael) *''Two Shades of Blue'' (2000)'' ''[Jack Reynolds]: Shot in the back by Patsy Pease while Gary is holding a gun on Rachel Hunter on the porch of the beachhouse. *''The Gingerdead Man'' (2005) [Millard Findlemeyer]: Executed in the electric chair; he is brought back to life when his spirit is place in a life-sized gingerbread man. He later dies again when he is incinerated in an oven while possessing Jonathan Chase's body. (Thanks to ND) *''Shut Up and Shoot! (2006)'' [Bob Katz]: Dies of a sudden heart attack while talking to Silvio Pollio; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for dark and off-color comedy.) * Piranha 3DD'' (2012)' [''Clayton]: Mauled to death by a school of piranhas. Deaths in Television *'''''Gunsmoke: The Busters (1975) [Harve Daley]: Shot to death. (I haven't seen this episode, but Gary's IMDB listing notes that he was the last man killed in the long-running series.) Notable Connections Father of Jake Busey Gallery Mr. Joshua's death.png|Gary Busey in Lethal Weapon Busey Under Siege.PNG|Gary Busey in Under Siege. Busey Point break 2.PNG|Gary Busey in Point Break. Busey, Gary Busey, Gary Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Christian Category:Reality show participants Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:People who died in an AVP film